


So Much For That

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does sex have to be so complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For That

"Gerard! Sex! Now!"

Gerard looked up from his laptop screen.

"Are you actually demanding me for sex?" He smirked.

Frank was already taking his t-shirt off.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not demanding you, I'm _telling_ you."

Gerard sighed before looking back at his laptop.

He was in the middle of a scene and he didn't like to stop drawing when he was in the middle of something.

"Ger- _ard!_ " Frank whined from the foot of the bed.

Gerard couldn't help but glance up again to see Frank now crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Gerard bit his lip, stuck between wanting to finish his work and wanting to start on his boyfriend.

"I just want to finish this," He eventually said.

Frank stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

"But I want you now."

The thing about Frank is that when he wants something, he doesn't take no for an answer.

Gerard knew there was no point in arguing.

"Fine," He sighed.

He and Frank had been dating for nearly seven months now.

He was used to this.

After shutting down the program and turning off his laptop, Gerard placed it on his nightstand before looking at Frank again.

Frank was grinning like the fucking cat that got the cream.

"Thank you," He smirked as he climbed onto the bed.

Gerard couldn't help but yawn then and tried to cover his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry," Frank stopped on the middle of the bed, crossing his arms again, "Am I boring you?"

"What? No-" Gerard was cut off by another yawn.

He really needed to start going to sleep earlier.

Frank scowled at him.

"It's not even seven yet."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired," Gerard shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

Frank huffed in response.

"Fine. I'll just go home."

Gerard let out an exasperated sigh before moving closer to Frank on the bed.

"I don't want you to go," He pulled Frank's arms away from his chest.

"Well you don't seem that pleased to see me and you're the one who invited me round," Frank still sounded agitated.

Gerard held one of Frank's hands in his and fiddled with it with his other hand.

"I'm always pleased to see you," He kissed Frank's hand tentatively.

Frank was already giving in.

He smiled a little, "I should hope so. Now, are we gonna have sex or what?"

Gerard looked up at him again.

"Is that really the only reason you agreed to come over?" He asked.

A playful smile danced on Frank's lips.

"It's one of the reasons."

Gerard shrugged, giving in to his boyfriend's demands.

And hey, who was he to complain anyway?

"Alright, fine," He started pulling Frank back onto the bed with him.

"Don't sound too excited," Frank muttered but followed him anyway.

They didn't exactly have to move far since they were already on the bed but both of them preferred to be by the pillows.

It made the whole act feel more personal.

"Well it's not exactly the most romantic way to get me into bed," Gerard mumbled.

"Romance is for losers."

Frank smirked for a moment before pushing Gerard onto his back and leaning over him.

"It's been about three whole days since we last did this," Frank breathed over Gerard's lips.

"Three whole days, huh?" Gerard rolled his eyes, "However did we survive?"

"Shut up."

Frank pressed his lips onto Gerard's in a hungry kiss.

Gerard kissed him back, snaking an arm around Frank's waist.

Frank was straddling him by then.

He moaned slightly into Gerard's mouth and Gerard _loved_ it when he did that. 

They continued like that for a little while until Gerard couldn't help but push up against Frank with his lower half.

Frank grinned against his lips.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me," He sounded slightly breathless.

"Just shut up for once."

Gerard pulled Frank closer onto him.

Frank responded by grinding down on Gerard and Gerard was _more_ than happy to join in.

However, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Gerard! Dinner!"

Gerard cursed under his breath.

"Later!" He called.

Frank stopped moving and giggled onto Gerard's shoulder.

"No, Now! I expect you up here in five minutes!" His mom yelled back.

Gerard moaned in response before looking at Frank again.

Frank was lay on him still, looking at him with his big, hazel eyes.

"Sorry," Gerard smiled apologetically.

Frank poked out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You'll have to come round later tomorrow night. It's Friday tomorrow so I might be able to convince my mom to let you stay over."

"But," Frank's eyes widened, "I want you now."

Gerard kissed him quickly on the lips before smiling at him again.

"I want you too. Like, you have no idea... But when my mom says five minutes, she means it."

Frank groaned and dropped his head onto Gerard's chest, hugging onto him like a koala.

A motherfucking _cute_ koala, I might add.

"Frank," Gerard kissed him on the head.

Frank said something but it was muffled in Gerard's t-shirt.

"What?" Gerard frowned.

Frank looked up again, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Couldn't you like, go and eat and I wait here?"

"You know I don't like to have sex right after I've eaten," Was Gerard's reply.

Frank sat back on Gerard's stomach, crossing his arms.

"Well go and say you have a stomachache or some shit and then come back down."

Gerard couldn't help but chuckle at Frank's pissed off nature.

He was like an angry puppy.

He really didn't like it when he wasn't allowed something.

And in that case, what he wasn't allowed was Gerard.

"Shut up," He flipped Gerard off and rolled onto the bed next to him.

Gerard missed having Frank on top of him and he was definitely sure he was feeling some deja vu right now.

He really didn't like saying no to his persistent pain in the ass boyfriend.

"Alright, fine."

Frank was suddenly on top of him again, cuddling him close.

Gerard made a noise at the sudden contact before hugging him back.

"I'll pretend to eat or something and come back down as fast as I can. You better appreciate me. I'm giving up my fucking _dinner_ for you."

"I aways appreciate you lots, Gee!" Frank kissed him quickly.

Gerard practically pushed him onto the bed next to him then and got up, stretching a little.

Frank watched him from the bed.

"You may want to... Sort that out before you go upstairs," He nodded towards Gerard.

Gerard frowned before realising and looking down.

"That's pretty impressive," Frank lay back on the bed, "Like, we've had a whole conversation and shit and you're still hard. Nice. Didn't know I had _that_ much of an effect on you."

Gerard rolled his eyes and flipped him off before concentrating on an old lady in a hula skirt.

That oughta do it.

When he was relatively okay again, he turned back to Frank, said, "I'll be back soon," and went up the stairs two at a time.

His mom was glaring at him when he entered the dining room.

Mikey didn't look up from his pasta, his headphones permanently stuck in his ears.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Donna said as Gerard sat down, "Has Frank gone home already?"

"Uh yeah," Gerard avoided eye contact.

Mikey's head snapped up.

Apparently he had heard _that_.

He raised an eyebrow at Gerard as if to question his answer.

"He could have stayed for dinner," Donna was saying, "There's plenty of pasta in the kitchen."

"Yeah, Gerard," Mikey suddenly spoke up.

Gerard swallowed and tried to smile.

"He had to go home."

"How come?" Mikey smirked.

He was such a little shit.

"Jeez, I don't know. What's with the third degree?" Gerard shoved a mouthful of pasta into his mouth before he could say anything else.

Mikey chuckled under his throat before switching off again.

Gerard managed to get away with eating about half of his dinner.

His mom questioned him of course but he just said he wasn't that hungry.

The actual truth was that he had to force himself _not_ to finish the food.

Like, it was good fucking pasta.

Even though he had finished eating quickly, his mom wouldn't let him leave the table until they had all finished and he swore that Mikey was eating slowly on purpose.

After about twenty or thirty _long_ minutes, he was allowed to leave and he practically ran back to his room.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I tried to get away but-"

He stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

A movie was playing to itself and Frank was lay back on Gerard's bed, fast asleep.

Gerard couldn't help but smile at him.

So much for their extensively thought out plan.

He turned off the light and crawled onto the bed next to Frank.

Frank was definitely out of it, snoring lightly.

He still wasn't wearing a t-shirt and that was so like him.

The movie wasn't even halfway through yet and Gerard wasn't surprised that Frank had chosen Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

He managed to tuck both himself and Frank under the covers and wrapped an arm around his sleeping boyfriend.

Frank seemed to cuddle up to him instantly.

After kissing him on the head, Gerard lay back and vaguely paid attention to the movie before he drifted off as well.


End file.
